everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Salazar Grundy
Salazar Grundy '''is the son of '''Solomon Grundy, from the eponymous 1842 nursery rhyme, collected by James Halliwell-Phillipps. Created by Blitzknight. He is a Rebel, but with a destiny like his, who could blame him? Character Appearance Salazar is a tall, slim boy with pale skin. He has brown hair, lighter on top and darker towards the tips. He has a straight nose and dark, tired circles under his eyes. The pupils are violet. Personality He'd be a wonderful guy if he wasn't so depressed about his destiny. Even though Salazar never goes anywhere without his trademark gloomy expression, his heart is full of ambition and he's ready to give his all to any task put in front of him. After all, he never knows which week is going to be his last. Nursery rhyme - Solomon Grundy This rhyme is intended to teach children to remember weekdays. Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday, Christened on Tuesday, Married on Wednesday, Took ill on Thursday, Grew worse on Friday, Dead on Saturday, Buried on Sunday, That was the end, Of Solomon Grundy. How does Salazar get into it? Simply he was conceived during the Wednesday honeymoon, right before Solomon took ill. Relationships Friends He keeps his distance, not wanting to get too close to people who he'll have to leave behind so suddenly. Even though he wants to live fully, he's also afraid of enjoying life too much only to have it snatched away all at once. Despite this, Bheka Seeonee considers him his best friend, appreciating Salazar's honest nature. Family Salazar never knew his father, since Solomon took ill and died before he was born. His mother, Nathalie (mostly known as Widow Grundy), never accepted the loss of her husband, and the grief was heightened when she learned her son would share a similar fate. Salazar has always been close to his mother, but secretly feels like he's the cause of her sadness. Pets Chrysanthemum, a butterfly. Butterflies live for such a short time, but every moment they're on the earth they add beauty. Outfits Basic Salazar usually wears a classic 19th century clothing. He favours a white shirt, with a dark blue waistcoat and trousers. The sleeves' buttons are sunflower shaped. Legacy Day To pledge his destiny, Salazar can't wear anything but his simple, Puritan funeral suit with a boutonniere of edelweiss. Getting Fairest A dark grey nightgown with a skullcape of the same shade with a purple hydrangea instead of the pompom. Hat-tastic Party A leprechaun-ish outfit coloured in any possible shade of green, composed by a bowler, a longcoat with a shamrock theme printed over a checked waistcoat, a shamrock-shaped bow tie and knickerbockers. The belt and boots' buckles are 7-shaped. Thronecoming A formal midnight blue froak coat with fleur de lys-shaped buttons, a lilac bow tie and gauntlets and a butonniere of lily. Spring Unsprung His entire outfit is daisy-themed. He has a white coppola with a yellow top, a yellow jacket, with white patches under the elbows, white trousers and yellow loafers. Through the Woods He wears a dark violet tuba and cloak, and he brings a tulip-shaped walking stick. His waistcoat is a lighter shadee of purple, as well as the trousers. Shoes and shirt are blue. Trivia * Salazar is also related to the characters of another nursery rhyme, Monday's Child. * In the early concept pieces, his name was Sullivan. * Most of the people at Ever After High doesn't know his destiny, due to Grimm's intervention. An unavoidable death isn't the best propaganda. * His hometown is called Weeklyngton, and is located in the south-east of the Nursery Rhymes Valley. * It rarely happens, but when Salazar isn't smothered by his depression at all, his dedication express itself at the best and he can reach up to compete on equal terms, during Grimmnastic, with folks like Cerise, Hunter and the Charming brothers. * Flowers are a recurring theme for Salazar, especially the ones associated with graves. * He also likes to play chess. * His mother is a nursery rhyme school/kingdergarten teacher. Besides Salazar, she's looked after Bheka, Greystoke Jr. and some other people who now attend at Ever After High. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Commoners Category:Blitzknight's Creations Category:Solomon Grundy